


Bittersweet

by DreamyScience



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: He dreams of Akira.He dreams of Akira kneeling before him as he rips out his own heart, leaving nothing but a  bloody gaping hole in place of the beating organ.He holds it out to him, a gentle smile plastered on his face as Akechi takes it from him gracefully.He sees himself: Gratitude is plastered on his face as he bites into it like an apple, refusing to break eye contact as he does…He can't tell what it tastes like.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> !!! HEY! HEEEYY STOP!!! 
> 
> *clears my throat* yo. Hope you doin' well.
> 
> You might wanna read this before you start reading this one. Because it gets kinda messed up in some parts love.
> 
> \- There's possession and mind control in this. Akechi is an incubus. So there's one sex scene that could very much be interpreted as not consensual. If you're not okay with anything that even borders that, don't continue.  
> \- Mentions of borderline manipulation, emotional abuse, and controlling/possessive behavior too.  
> \- The fic is general is kinda dark, so just be careful, jet if you gotta take care of your brain.
> 
> 'sides all that serious stuff, I hope someone out there likes it.
> 
> It was beta-read by the lovely [seths_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream), who kindly offered to do it for me, and who's writing I go weak in the knees for. They're a great AkeShu/ShuAke writer, so check em out. Thank you for kicking this fics ass with advice and suggestions AND FIXING MOST, IF NOT ALL, OF MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR. You're the sweetest.

He dreams of Akira.

He dreams of Akira kneeling before him as he rips out his own heart, leaving nothing but a bloody gaping hole in place of the beating organ.

He holds it out to him, a gentle smile plastered on his face as Akechi takes it from him gracefully.

He sees himself: Gratitude is plastered on his face as he bites into it like an apple, refusing to break eye contact as he does…

He can't tell what it tastes like.

***

He's woken up by the feeling of someone nuzzling into his neck and rubbing a hand up and down his side. A deep voice rumbles in his ear, dripping with the sound of drowsiness. A warm body further presses itself against him, filling him with comfort and affection.

" _ Good morning... _ "

The hand that's rubbing his side slowly moves towards his cock, teasing him as it follows a trail and returns to his side repeatedly. He can't help but grind into the hand every time it comes close to his dick, it’s as if his hips have a mind of their own, or maybe at this point his body is just trained to respond to Kurusu’s touch.

He breathes a soft sigh, his mind still foggy with sleep, but he covers Kurusu's hand with his own and guides it to grip him tightly through his boxers, tired of the slow tease.

" _ We just woke up... _ "

"...  _ I know _ ..."

A kiss is placed on his neck as the hand begins to move. He'd be embarrassed about how quickly he gets hard if he didn't feel the same problem for his boyfriend pressing into his ass. He can’t bring himself to argue or fight it when he feels Kurusu lick his ear and breathe out a satisfied sigh in response to his sounds of pleasure. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Akira touches him until he cums. The impact of his orgasm is sudden and coincides with heavy moans on his breath. Kurusu kisses his shoulder and rubs himself against him eagerly. Akechi smiles.

“I don’t feel like taking care of you,” he says as he pushes him away playfully. “You brought that hard-on on yourself.”

“Mmm… no… ‘s your fault,” Kurusu says lowly into his ear, earning a shiver. He licks the palm he’d used to touch Akechi. He takes his thumb into his mouth to suck on it briefly before fervently touching himself with that same hand.

Akechi turns around to sit up on one elbow and watch him. He slowly trails a finger up and down Kurusu’s chest.“My fault? You must have been dreaming about me again.”

“I- I was,” Kurusu replies in between soft pants.

“Was I good to you?” He whispers.

“Very…” Akechi watches him grip himself tighter. “You looked— _ haah— _ you looked a little different though, but it was…  _ hot _ …”

“I… looked different?” Akechi runs a hand through Akira’s hair before pulling his head back. Kurusu moans and fucks his own hand harder. “Different how?”

“You had… sharp teeth, and your eyes were… bright red… like a demon or something…”

Akechi just looks at him with a smile. He’s beautiful when he’s nearing the peak of his orgasm, especially when Akechi is the cause of it.

“Was I sucking you off again?”

The question makes Kurusu moan and cum in his hand. That was enough of an answer.

“… _ Desperately _ …”

He brings Akechi’s hand up to intertwine their fingers before wrapping an arm around him and kissing him passionately. “I think I’m already getting hard again thinking about it,” he says over Akechi’s lips. He rolls over until he’s on top, kissing down his neck before coming back up to kiss him again.

“ _ I love you _ ,” he mutters against his lips.

“Akira, it’s so early,” Akechi says halfheartedly through their kisses. He just feels his boyfriend smile against him and kiss him harder.

“You’re not rejecting me, though.”

Akechi smiles into their kisses. “Why would I?”

Kurusu smirks as he moves down to kiss his neck again. He grinds his hips into Akechi’s, making him gasp and move his head to give him more room.

“You’re not usually this…  _ hah _ — _ fuck _ … excited in the morning.”

“That dream did something to me.”

“I-I dreamt about you, too…”

“Oh yeah…?” Kurusu pushes two fingers into Akechi’s mouth. Akechi lets out a slight gasp and glances down at them in surprise before looking back up into Akira’s eyes as he licks them, and slides his tongue over them slowly. Akira smirks at him before pulling his fingers out of his mouth carefully, watching intently as they slide out of Akechi’s mouth, he then brings a hand down to finger himself. He moans as the first finger slides in, happy to find he’s still a little loose from last night. “Was I also good to you?”

Akechi thinks back to Kurusu handing him his heart, and biting into it again. He reaches his hand up to cup his face, Kurusu’s eyelids drooping as he runs a thumb over his cheek. “ _ Very _ .”

“What’s that look mean?” Kurusu sighs and leans into Akechi’s hand before kissing it. “You okay?”

“I… don’t know,” he starts, and then snaps himself out of it. “No, I mean… I’m fine.” He reaches around to press down on Kurusu’s hand, forcing his fingers inside of himself further as he presses a leg up against his dick.

“You sure?  _ Aah _ !”

“Yeah,” Akechi growls in his ear, “keep going.”

“Haah, y-yes, okay…”

“Gonna ride me, Aki?”

“I-if I don’t cum before that, yeah.”

“You’ll cum when I tell you to.”

“Haah, I’m g-gonna tr… y…  _ hah _ !”

“You’ll cum. When I tell you to.” Akechi moves his leg to grip the base of Kurusu’s dick tight, making him yelp and squirm..

“ _ Haah, _ y-yes, yes, Goro.”

“ _ Good boy _ .”

“Fuck… fuck… I think… I think I’m good. I need you…”

Akechi releases him to let him move so that his hips are hovering over him.

“You were complaining and yet you’re harder than I am right now.”

“Shut the fuck up and do your job like a good little slut.” He grips Kurusu’s hips to bring him down harshly. “Mmm, fuck, that’s it.”

Kurusu yelps before he starts talking again. Akechi thinks to himself that he should be fucking his mouth right now instead. “ _ Haaah, _ I’m just so glad I turn you on this much I— _ Ahh _ ~!  _ Yes _ !” He does finally shut up when Akechi fucks up into him harder.

“Told you to shut up.” Another hard thrust makes his point and he growls. Kurusu doesn’t; instead he gets louder as Akechi continues to thrust into him, yelling Akechi’s name and punctuating each thrust with a “ _ yes _ .” He’s sure they’re going to wake up the entire neighborhood at this point... not that he cares.

“Can I—can I cum now?”

“What do you say when you want something?” Akechi’s thrusts get faster. He grips the base of Kurusu’s cock tight again.

“ _ Please _ …”

He smirks up at him, and makes his grip tighter.

“ _ Please _ Goro, I’ll-I’ll do anything just please— _ hah, _ please, I need to—” Akechi releases him, pushing Kurusu over the edge and then following soon after him with the way that his ass tightens around his cock.

“That’s right, take my dick like a bitch, fucking like when I fill you up?” 

Kurusu leans forward and presses his head against his shoulder, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he’s filled with Akechi’s seed.

He hears a whisper in his ear, a smile pressed against it. “I love it.”

“Slut.”

“ _ Ooh _ ,” Kurusu shudders, “what else you got for me, baby?”

“Cock-sleeve, cum dumpster, fucking cock-loving filthy-ass whore.”

“I always feel like I orgasmed a second time whenever you talk to me like that.”

Akechi blinks as he comes down from his orgasmic high and sighs, “hmm talk to you like what?”

He’d entirely blacked out.

Kurusu doesn’t say anything, just slides off of his dick and kisses him again, aggressively this time, before laying on top of him.

“What’d you dream about?” he asks again.

Akechi is quiet for a few seconds. He’s not exactly sure if he wants to explain to Kurusu that he dreamt he was eating his heart. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t exactly want to tell you.”

Kurusu hums, and buries his face in his neck. “But… I told you about mine…”

Akechi rolls over to pin him suddenly, holding him down by his neck. Kurusu stares up at him in shock. “ _ I told you, I don’t want to tell you. _ ”

He sounds different even to his own ears after the words come out. He releases Kurusu as if his hand had been burned and sits at the edge of the bed. Kurusu is still staring at the ceiling, shocked, for a few seconds before he blinks and sits up to rest his chin against Akechi’s shoulder. He is seemingly completely unfazed by what just happened.

“We talked about this.” Akechi tenses at his sentence. “You have to start talking to me, it’s good for you.” Hands come to wrap around Goro’s waist comfortingly. Kurusu doesn’t seem the least bit intimidated, though sometimes he tries to hide his fear by showering Akechi with affection. Akechi can’t tell which is true for him right now.

“I… don’t know how to explain it.”

“You said I was good to you.” Akechi can hear the smile in Kurusu’s voice. “So… was I—”

“We weren’t having sex.”

“Oh. That’s boring.” Akechi snickers. “What were we doing then?”

“We… well more like… you…”

“Yeah?”

“Now that I think about it… maybe it was more of a nightmare.”

Kurusu’s grip on him tightens. “Were you hurting me?”

“Didn’t seem like it. You were kneeling in front of me, and were willingly handing me your heart that you had just ripped out of your chest, which I then proceeded to bite into like an apple.”

“Hah, man that’s creepy.” Kurusu says cheerfully, as though he doesn’t think much of it. “And a little uncanny, because before my dream ended you threatened to rip out my heart and eat it.”

“I-I did what?”

“Dream-you said he wanted a taste of my heart. Which didn’t bother me at the time. Now it does a little, because you said yours bothered you.”

“That is indeed uncanny.” He pauses. “I hope that this isn’t—”

“Hey… they’re just dreams.” Kurusu holds his hand and intertwines their fingers again. “I think it’s about you being afraid that you’re hurting me all the time. I told you, I’m not that easy to hurt.”

Akechi says nothing.

“Hey, look at me,” Kurusu whispers to him and grips his chin to turn his face towards him. Akechi has a soft blush on his face, his eyes watering as if he’s about to cry. “That’s not you anymore, and I’m stronger than that.”

“…What if it  _ is  _ still me, Akira?” He moves his hand away from Kurusu’s. “What if I hurt you one day in a way that neither of us can come back from?”

“I won’t let that happen.”

Akechi just stares into his eyes before sighing and looking away again.

“We’ve both got the day off, let’s just rest today, okay? No bad talk.” Kurusu brings his hands up to rub his shoulders. “We’ll watch a movie, and I’ll make you curry.”

That tugs a smile out of him. “ _ Again _ ?”

“You love my curry.”

“It’s the only thing you know how to ma—I’m gonna order something.”

“Okay.” Akira smiles fondly at him as he reaches around him to grab his phone.

***

Kurusu had thoroughly calmed him, but when he woke up the next day to head to work he was nothing less than tense.

And there was a new employee at his favorite coffee shop.

Kurusu decides to close down LeBlanc for the day, and whenever he forgets to wake his boyfriend up in the morning to make him a cup, he comes here instead to get his drink before work.

This situation would be fine if the new guy wasn’t just this side of pissed and snappy. It must be his first day too, because you can tell just by looking at him that he’s stressed out past the extent of his normal sanity.

But honestly, so was Akechi.

He woke up feeling irritated.

Just.

Unusually angry.

So when the kid got his order wrong, he didn’t exactly feel  _ ecstatic _ about it.

“Coffee!” He hears, loud and curt before it’s placed on the order pick-up side of the counter.

When he takes a sip of his drink as he’s walking away, he realizes that it’s not coffee.

It’s tea.

Akechi pauses...

and then he sighs heavily.

His hand comes up to his face before he slowly drags it down in irritation. The hand pushes through his hair as he turns around and throws his head back in exasperation. A dark look swarms on his face as he returns to the counter and says slowly, carefully, lowly:

“This isn’t mine. So take it back and give me what I ordered.”

“I can’t. The drink has already been made if you want another one you’ll have to pa—"

Akechi is pulling him forward by his shirt collar before he can finish his sentence. The barista looks shocked.

“I’m going to repeat this once. This  _ isn’t _ what I ordered.” His eyes are  _ glowing _ ; they appear more demonic than human. “It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a request. I told you to do something. So do it.” He only releases him after he gets out the rest of his threat. He stands at the edge of the counter and watches as his coffee is made. The boy shivers the entire time before carefully handing it to Akechi.

“Thank you. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He says sweetly before he walks out.

***

Kurusu visits him at work later that day. It’s a rare occurrence, so Akechi decides that he will make something special out of it.

“You want us to what, in the  _ what _ ?” Kurusu asks incredulously.

Akechi just smiles and turns away from him to grab the files one of the interns hands him.

“Closet on the left,” he whispers in his ear. He brings a hand to brush through his hair before he walks off in the direction Kurusu assumes he was supposed to follow.

When he steps into the closet, Akechi pulls him forward aggressively and then kisses him in the same fashion as he pushes him down. He sits up to lean over him, his hands trailing down his body.

“ _ Relax _ .”

“We’ve just... never really done this publicly before—”

“You’ll like it. Just think about how we might get caught…” he says as he kisses down Kurusu’s neck. “Someone might see you being pounded into until you can’t even think anymore,” he whispers in his ear, earning a shiver, “I’m not sure if I’m going to stop even if they do.”

“You … brought lube with you today?” Kurusu’s hand checks his pocket and pulls it out.

Akechi sits up to give him a dark look before snatching it out of his hand. “Yeah… maybe…”

Kurusu smirks at him. “So you were planning this.”

Akechi gives him a dark smile before giving him a deep wet kiss. When he pulls away, Kurusu’s eyes are blown with lust. They glow with a dark red colour, and he goes quiet and slack in his arms.

“ _ You talk too much _ ,” Akechi whispers.

He just gets a soft whimper when he bites into Kurusu’s neck and pulls down his pants, hands come up to grip tightly onto his arms as Kurusu tries to grind his hips up towards him, instantly hard and desperate.

His fingers go in easy. He’s already… loose…?

“You fingered yourself before you got here?”

He just gets a moan in response.

“And you were about to make fun of me for planning things. This saves me a lot of work.” Akechi’s dick pushes into him, slow and careful.

“Aah~! Ah!” Kurusu moans short and controlled, probably still loud enough for someone to hear before he quiets down when he feels Akechi nuzzle into his neck and release a breathy sigh. They can feel every part of each other, even through their layers of clothing. Akira’s head is swimming. He loses all ability to think as Akechi thrusts inside him until he cums with a soft squelching sound that’s lewd to his own ears.

Akechi sits up to take a good look. He tilts his head to one side and hums as he stares at Kurusu in dazed admiration.

He looks beautiful like this. Eyes swimming with lust, body full of Akechi's seed. He arches his back one more time before going limp and staring back up at his significant other. Still and compliant.

“Hi…” he says quietly with a smile.

Akechi doesn’t say anything as he smiles and cups his face with one hand and leans forward over Kurusu. He gets a satisfied moan as a hand moves up to wrap itself around his neck.

“Hi.”

He starts to thrust inside of Kurusu again, slow but  _ hard _ just the way he knows he likes it. Kurusu starts to moan but the sound is muffled when he closes his mouth after Akechi tightens his grip around his neck.

_ “Shhh…” _ He has to bite his own bottom lip to keep his own sounds from escaping and being too loud even though this fuck felt so good, his Akira,  _ so tight.  _ “We don’t want to get caught, do we? Unless… maybe you actually…  _ hah _ … you actually do…”

Kurusu doesn’t respond. He can’t help but let out another muffled sound when Akechi thrusts in him just a little faster at the thought.

He leans down to whisper in his ear. “Want everyone to watch while you get fucked like this? While I claim you as mine? You know who you belong to.”

Kurusu’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Those sounds are just for me right? You know I love it when you moan my name like a little bitch. You love being choked up by me, like a fucking slut.” Kurusu tightens around him,  _ God, _ he’s in love. He presses his lips to his ear and says in a low, dark growl, “Only you can make my dick this hard, look at you tightening around me, sucking me in like you’re just made to. Look at what you do to me,  _ look at how hard you make me _ . I’m all yours, the same way you’re all mine.” He comes again with a soft breathy moan into Kurusu’s ear, and shivers wrack his body. He realizes only after he’s done orgasming that Kurusu actually came with him.

“Good boy.” A tear rolls down Kurusu’s face as Akechi removes his hand from around his throat to use his thumb to wipe it away. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kurusu looks drunk. A soft pink blush covers his cheeks. He tries to say something but struggles underneath him to form words.

“I’m happy you visited me. I’ll see you at home.”

***

“Goro… what happened at your job today was—"

“Exactly what we both needed.” The kisses to Kurusu’s neck don’t stop. A hand comes to brush over his cock.

“No.” Kurusu twists out of his grip. “You’re acting strange.”

“Strange?” Akechi says on a disoriented laugh. “Strange how? You didn’t say that when I was balls deep inside of you in the closet.”

“What is with you?” Kurusu asks quietly, “you know … there’s blood on your shoes.”

“Blood on my—" He looks down and raises a foot. “ _ What the fuck _ ?”

“You didn’t even notice.” Kurusu is backing away from him slowly. “Did you… think that I wouldn’t?”

“No, Akira, no, it’s not what you think. I-I didn’t do this.”

“Being unaware of it isn’t exactly reassuring.” He doesn’t stop backing away from him until his back is against their bedroom door, his hand reaching up to grip the handle, “I think it’s scarier when you don’t even notice. Who knows what you’re going to do when you’re like this.”

“Akira please, I told you I-I would never hurt you anymore.”

Kurusu’s eyes darken with disbelief and sorrow, with the wish that he could believe him.

“Where did the blood come from, Goro?”

“I don’t know.”

“I need you to remember. I can’t stay here with you, alone like this, until you do.”

Goro can feel sobs come up into his throat, before he feels it.

The feeling of someone flipping a switch inside of him.

He stares at Kurusu with the same glowing demonic eyes from earlier before he approaches him, slowly and carefully. Kurusu stares back at him. Akechi notices the quickened pace of his breathing, the change in the frequency of the rise and fall of his chest. He brings a hand up to stroke through Kurusu’s hair, and gently brushes past his ear.

“Don’t blame him. It’s my fault.”

Kurusu just stares, shell-shocked.

“Weren’t you going to run?” It was a question, but definitely sounded more along the lines of a threat. “You wouldn’t leave us, would you Aki?”

“ _ Us _ ?” The question comes out soft but demanding an answer.

Akechi just laughs. It’s hollow and empty, not like his typical birdsong like laughter.

“Yeah. Us. Neither of you have noticed yet? Even after I made sure to tell you both in that dream…”

Before Kurusu can get some kind of explanation, it seems like his Akechi comes back, his eyes fading to their normal red color.

He steps back. “Why am I… so tired all of a sudden?”

Who the fuck was that?

What the fuck was that?

Kurusu feels less afraid now, because at least… at least  _ his _ Akechi wasn’t responsible.

“It wasn’t you,” Kurusu says. “It was someone,  _ something _ , but it wasn’t you. Come here.” He moves to wrap his arms around Akechi.

“Careful now,” he whispers against his ear. “Who knows what I might do when you’re this close to me.”

“To you, or to him?”

“Either one.” Demon-Akechi responds nonchalantly.

“What do you want?”

He gets no response.

Then his Akechi is back again, panting in his ear and tiredly leaning against him. He lets Kurusu hold him again. He brings a hand up to brush through his hair again.

“Shh, just relax. It’s okay.”

“Wasn’t me…”

“It wasn’t you, I know.” He responds. Does he… want to sleep in the same bed tonight, with  _ that _ ?

He isn’t sure.

“You don’t remember what we talked about just now? Do you blackout when you go under?”

“Go under…?” Akechi mutters in a sleepy and confused tone.

Kurusu just rubs a hand up and down his back. “You should lay down. We’ll talk about this when you get up.”

“Come to bed with me,” he mutters. “Please don’t go…”

“…Okay.”

***

Kurusu can’t sleep. He can’t tell if the grip that Akechi has on him is possessive or protective. Maybe it was just both.

How do you protect someone from  _ yourself _ ?

“I don’t want to hurt you …”

That’s Demon-Akechi talking. The way that the low hum of his voice ensnares Akira’s brain is unsettling. It’s as if he’s caught in a trap that he doesn’t want to release himself from.

“I won’t do anything, actually, I like you a lot.”

“That’s great, but… what do you want then?”

“Honestly, what do demons want? I guess that would depend. For me, I think I just want sex. Lots of it.”

Kurusu scoffs. “Well, that’s easy then.”

“One day he won’t be around to enjoy it though, not if I stay. After all there can only be one of us in here.” His grip on Kurusu tightens again. “You tell me which one of us you like more …” One of his hands follows a trail up Kurusu’s body until it comes to wrap around his neck.

“You’re not exactly  _ turned off _ by this kind of thing… are you…?”

He’s rolled over and pinned. The grip Akechi has on him tightens only slightly as he looks down at him now.

“Tell me Akira, which one of us do you like more? The one that was in the closet with you...” he leans down to whisper in his ear, “ _ that was me _ .”

That sends a shiver down his spine.

“You need something other than being the one in charge of something like this all the time, huh?”

“We-we switch—”

“Yes, but not enough.” Akechi is pressing up against him now. The hand not wrapped around his throat finds its way into his pants. “ _ Relax _ . You need this.”

“I-I don’t know if I want— _ hah _ …  _ haah~ _ ”

“ _ Shh… _ ” Akechi repeats. “You’ll enjoy what I give you… and then you’ll fall asleep, like a good boy.” His grip tightens around his throat.

Kurusu doesn’t argue; he can’t, he’s fallen under another spell with those eyes that are glowing red again. His own eyes glow red too, and he smiles, after all he can’t fight him if he doesn’t want to.

“That feel good?”

Kurusu answers his question by arching his back and cumming into his hand as he turns his head to the side, mouth open on a silent moan.

Akechi removes the hand from his pants, before slowly removing the one from his throat. He licks Kurusu’s cum off his fingers before laying down and turning away from him.

Kurusu’s head is swimming. He reaches for Akechi and his hand is shrugged off.

“Good night,” comes out tense and firm.

“But, we… usually…”

“He’s not here right now.”

Kurusu doesn’t argue. He just lays back and goes to sleep.

***

Another nightmare.

More gore.

It’s a room with no roof. There are dark red clouds swarming above him. The room is painted black.

This time he dreams of strings attached to Kurusu’s hands.

He knows that he’s the one pulling at the strings. He looks down at his hands to see them attached to the tips of his fingers. He’s immobilized with fear.

He watches as Kurusu rips out his own heart and offers it to him.

And then…

***

When he wakes up again, Akechi's arms are around him. They’re comforting, but he can tell that they’re wrapped around him because he’s scared. Something about the way he holds him lets him know that Akechi was looking for him last night, but he’d passed out after dealing with his own version of an inner demon: the one that wanted to sleep with Akechi’s.

He rolls in his arms to press their foreheads together.

_ Shit, and I was busy getting fucked by you… _

Akechi’s hand rolls over his body again, as if he can tell what he was thinking. Akira tenses from his touch, unsure if he wants it.

“I had… another weird dream.” Akechi moves to lay his head on his arm.

“Tell me about it this time,” Akira says.

“I don’t know what it was it- it looked like me and sounded like me, but I could tell it wasn’t human. Whatever it was, it was choking me. As I stared into my own eyes while the life was being drained from my body it told me that… you belong to me now. There was more, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

Well, fuck.

“We have to figure out what’s going on,” Akira says quietly. “What is it? The Metaverse or something?”

Akechi stares ahead quietly. “It could be Loki…”

“But we left all of that behind.”

“It has a funny way of sneaking up on me, my past mistakes…” He sits up. “I want to get rid of it all. I don’t want to be a part of it, the goal was to forget him but… for some reason he’s not letting me, and now he’s trying to take you …”

“He’s tried to take me before.” Kurusu turns his face towards him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Won’t be that easy, we’ll figure this out.”

Akechi kisses him then, hard and passionate, pushing Akira down onto the mattress before he can even properly register what’s going on.

Glowing red eyes meet him again.

“N-no…” He turns out of their kiss this time and looks away. Demon-Akechi’s hand comes up to brush through his hair again possessively.

“You’re playing favorites. Were you two about to come up with some kind of plan to get rid of me?” Demon-Akechi purrs.

Kurusu glares up at him.“You were fine when my favorite was you while we were having sex in the closet.”

“So I was… it’s not like this is a choice though.”

One of Akechi’s eyes stop glowing, and a soft growl rips through him,

_ “Get off of him.” _

And demon Akechi listens, seemingly terrified of his tone. “So you figured it out, my dear Goro.”

Kurusu watches as he closes his eyes, and then it’s Akechi staring back at him again.  _ His  _ Akechi.

“What the fuck… does he want?” Akechi looks exhausted yet again as he asks.

“Supposedly an unusual amount of fucking.”

“But we already—”

“Yeah, that’s what I tried to explain to him too. It’s a little difficult to say no to him when he tells me to… well, you know…”

“No, I don’t.”

“His eyes glow, and staring into them makes my head feel fuzzy and it makes me fall asleep. When I wake up, he’s saying something else that’s really weird. Or denying me his affection.”

“I don’t deny you of anything.” The demon is back without any warning. Kurusu looks away from him again. “Oh, come on now, look at me.”

Kurusu tries to turn away even further. Akechi grips his shirt. “If you don’t look, I’ll take you by force.” The tone to go along with those words are deceptively sweet,

“Stop it. What do you want with him?”

There’s just silence as Akechi, or what Kurusu presumes is Loki, grips his chin hard.

“That doesn’t concern you. Your role is different, and you’re not listening to a word I say right now. Which is infuriating.”

He does pin Kurusu then, pushing down on his shoulder with his other hand. Despite the aggressive actions, Kurusu is met with another gentle smile as his face is turned to look.

“Don’t be scared, Aki, it’s just me.”

It doesn’t take long to fall under his spell this time; Kurusu’s body goes limp. His eyes stare ahead blankly.

“There we go…”

Akechi wakes up then yet again and stares at the limp Kurusu in front of him. “A-Akira?” he asks.

“Big mistake, waking up before I could let him go,” Loki responds angrily. Hearing something like that in his own voice is disorienting.

“Why are you even here?” He watches in horror as one of his own hands come up to brush his knuckles against Kurusu’s cheek without his control.

“I wanted to borrow something from you.”

“He’s not something to be borrowed.”

“He’s beautiful though,” Loki sighs. “You should see the look in his eyes when we… oh wait, maybe that should stay between me and him.”

There’s a rage that burns inside of him then. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Loki laughs. “But I already have. Right, Akira?”

“Y-yes,” Kurusu responds weakly.

“Twice now, when you weren’t looking.”

Akechi forcibly closes their eyes. When he opens them again he’s surrounded by pitch darkness that travels far in every direction. He can tell that this is his own mind. As his eyes begin to adjust. He sees Loki standing in front of him still in his body..

Loki stares back at him incredulously. “What the fuck—”

“I told you to let him go, and don’t touch him.”

“The more you tell me to do things, the less I feel like doing any of it.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re talking to me as if we’re old friends.”

“Akira doesn’t belong to you. He doesn’t belong to either of us.”

“Correction. As of right now, he definitely belongs to you. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been so repulsed at the thought of me.” It’s strange looking into his own dark expression, listening to his own voice manipulate him. “You got to borrow something from me, dear Goro, so why can’t I borrow something of yours?”

“You  _ gave  _ me your power—“

“And you took it without complaint.” Loki has a crazed expression on his face now. “That’s the thing about being a Persona... all that giving without asking for anything in return. We get sick of it after a while. The same way you got sick of him handing himself out to everyone too-”

“— _ Stop _ —”

“You don’t remember the argument you two had where… oh that’s right… you almost wound up killing him because he wasn’t spending enough time with you—”

“ _ —Shut up— _ ”

“—You were like a brat with their favorite toy that you didn’t want anyone else to play with. Listen, we both know that’s all he is to you. That’s all anyone ever is to you. Toys to be played with. You’re going to wind up just like him if you’re not careful.”

“That’s not,” he sighs, and takes a deep breath. “That’s not me anymore. You’re trying to convince me that I’m going to end up like my father.”

“I’m just stating the facts.” Loki takes a step closer to him. “And it’s not like he doesn’t think of it too. You saw the look in his eyes when he saw the blood.”

“You, what did we—”

Loki chuckles, “don’t worry, I’m not a murderer like you. It was just cow’s blood. My goal was to drive him away from you, and I thought that would be enough, but I forget how strong the love you two share is. Strong enough to save someone like you, for example…”

Akechi says nothing.

“There are some weak points though, and unfortunate for you those have already been explored.” Loki licks his thumb. “Akira grows weary of being the one to always please you. Maybe I’d like to be the one to please him instead.”

“I’d kill you if I knew how.”

“But you can’t, so what do we have here?”

“I’ll make peace with you instead.”

Loki looks as if he’s about to laugh. “I’m sorry, but could you repeat that? It was very unexpected.”

“We both want one thing, and that’s him.”

Loki blinks at him.

“And you’re right. I took things from you. That you offered. But I used it, I used everyone back then. I’m different now. I don’t want to use anyone. So you can stay, but you can’t have him, you can’t have me.”

“And what makes you think I’m okay with that? What makes you think that I want to share?”

“I… don’t… know if you are, it’s just an offer.” Akechi looks himself directly into those glowing demonic eyes. “If you’re not okay with it, then… I don’t know. I’ll just have to find some other way to do this.”

The look in Loki’s eyes softens only a little. “You’ve really changed for him haven’t you?”

“Yes. I have.” It’s the one thing that he can be sure of in this situation.

“Fine. Consider this a deal made with your inner demon then.”

Everything goes black, and then he sees Kurusu, but it’s not through his eyes.

“Wake up,” he says, but it’s not with his voice.

Kurusu does wake up with a jolt. He tries to back away from Akechi, staring into their eyes with terror.

“I told you I didn’t want it,” he says. And then Akechi is looking at him, with only his own eyes.

“It’s me, Aki, it’s okay, it’s me.” He reaches out and Kurusu flinches before stopping to ask,

“You the real 'kechi?” The distrust in his voice is potent.

“What did he do to you while I was gone?” He hears Loki laugh somewhere deep within him.

“I mean… it wasn’t… it’s just scary because I thought… I thought it was you, but it wasn’t, and then one time even though I did know, I still… would that be… considered cheating?”

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s not your fault,” he says calmly as he presses his forehead to Kurusu’s. “You don’t have to worry anymore. It’s me now. I mean, he’s still around, but he’s just a faint whisper for both of us now.”

Kurusu’s relief leaves him in a sigh of relief. He relaxes under Akechi and closes his eyes.

“He asked me which one of you I like better…” Kurusu says sleepily, the weariness of not being able to get a good night’s rest weighing on him. “Do you hate me for stopping to consider the question?”

He brushes Kurusu’s hair out of his face. “No, this was a confusing situation. if I were you, I’d maybe do the same thing. I don’t know what he said, or what I told you, but I don’t blame you for anything. The real me doesn’t blame you for anything.”

“Hnnghh … okay.” Akira cuddles up to him before finally falling asleep.

“Thank you for loving me enough to consider staying… even if I would have wound up like him.” He presses a soft kiss to Kurusu’s temple and watches him sleep, just for a little bit, before sighing, settling in beside him, and drifting off himself.

Loki was just a faint whisper in his mind now. He can tell that for sure he was able to tame the beast.

He doesn’t have any nightmares anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [if demonic possession had a sound I think it'd be something like this](https://youtu.be/OejkAHEUVKc)


End file.
